Sunrise
by Sk8erGrl
Summary: StandAlone. Future Fic. A pregnant Sara stays up to watch the sunrise. WS


****

Sunrise

Author: Sk8erGrl

****

Summary: Future Fic. A pregnant Sara stays up to watch the sunrise. 

****

Spoilers: None Really. 

****

Pairing: W/S

** **

A/N: This is my first CSI story. It takes place at lease five years into the future. I'm sorry if the characters end up a little out-of-character, it might take me a while to get them right. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sara Sidle sat on the bench in front of the large window in her apartment over-looking Las Vegas. She ran her hands over her growing belly and smiled as she watched the sun slowly rise illuminating the sky in orange and pink light. It was the first time in a long while that Sara found herself able to sit down and enjoy the beauty of it all. 

Simply put she was a workaholic, and always had been. Everyone always told her that if she wasn't careful she would eventually burn out, but Sara didn't believe them. Work was her life, or at least it had been before she had married Warrick and had their first child. Now, they were her life and this new baby would be too. Work came second these days.

She missed it though, missed seeing Grissom, Nick, Catherine, and even Greg. Truth be told, she wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for Catherine, Warrick, and Grissom pressuring her into taking her maternity leave early. 

__

"Come on Sara it'll be good for you," Catherine Willows had coaxed, "Warrick will stop stressing that you're going to go into labor at a crime scene and we'll all be more relaxed. Plus, you can spend more time with Amy." 

Sara had tried her best to come up with arguments as to why she should stay but everyone always had a comeback. So, two days ago Sara had relented and allowed Grissom to sign the maternity-leave papers. That was how she had ended up here, so early in the morning waiting for Warrick to come home from work. 

She could see the ball of the sun now, settled just above the horizon, and felt a sharp kick in her abdomen. A small smiled played on her lips as she pressed her hand against her stomach. Sara knew the sex of the baby, but Warrick didn't want to know this time. With Amy they had both insisted on knowing, but this time Warrick wanted to be surprised. 

Sara knew he was hoping for a boy. She wouldn't have minded a boy, to have the prefect little family. Two parents with two kids, a boy and a girl. Either way she knew Warrick would love the baby, whether it was a boy or a girl. The baby was a girl and Sara had been very careful in keeping it from Warrick, despite his occasional attempt at coercing her to accidentally tell him. 

They had decided on Ava as a name for the girl. Sara smiled and stroked her stomach. "Ava," she whispered.

"What're you doing?" Warrick's voice floated through the apartment. 

"Watching the sunrise," Sara informed her husband, struggling to stand up to greet him. 

"You've been doing that every morning for the past week," Warrick noted, "Miss work?" 

"I miss you," Sara told him. 

"How's Amy?" Warrick wanted to know. 

"Sleeping," Sara said. 

"And Baby Ava?" Warrick grinned and placed a hand on Sara's belly, "Heard that whisper when I came in." 

"You disappointed?" Sara wondered. 

"That the surprise is ruined or that we're having another girl?" Warrick asked. 

"Either," Sara shrugged. 

"You know that I'm not disappointed Sara," Warrick told his wife, "Anyway, I called the doctor and asked just a couple minutes ago." 

Sara frowned, "Warrick..." 

"I had to know," Warrick smiled sheepishly, "So Ava?" 

"Ava," Sara nodded.

Sara took Warrick's hand and guided him over to the window seat. The sunrise was over but the sky was still pink and the sun slowly rising higher and higher above them. Sara leaned back against Warrick; she placed her hand over his as they sat quietly remembering their first sunrise together. 

__

It was still dark when they pulled up in front of Warrick's apartment. His car had broken down and somehow Sara had ended up giving him a lift back home. "You want to come up for coffee?" Warrick asked. 

Sara hesitated a moment, "Sure."

They both got out of the Tahoe, the doors slamming behind them as they made their way over to the building. Once at Warrick's apartment he went straight to the kitchen and left Sara to wander around and explore the place a little. 

The apartment was neat. She half-expected to find something like Nick's apartment here. A real bachelor pad. Warrick's apartment was spotless; any sign of a bachelor living here were hidden away. The remote to the TV, the TV Guide, and whatever other remote there was were all neatly aligned on the table. 

Pictures were spread throughout the apartment. Most of Warrick and a woman who could've been his grandmother. There were a few pictures of Warrick, mostly with someone else. One picture of Warrick in High School with his big glasses, his grandmother was in that picture smiling proudly at the camera. 

"Grams made me keep that one," Warrick mentioned. 

"It's a nice place," Sara commented. 

"Thanks, growing up with my grandmother I had to keep things neat all the time," Warrick mentioned, "Guess it's kind of a habit to keep everything clean and neat. Everything Grams taught me stuck with me." There was a long pause; "Coffee's ready." 

"Okay," Sara nodded and followed Warrick to the kitchen. 

They chatted lightly about the case they were working on now, Grissom's newest experiment, Nick's latest fling, and other going-ons at the CSI Lab. Sara found that they were getting along, not one snide remark from either of them. 

"The sun's coming up," Sara commented, glancing at the window, "I don't think I've seen the sunrise since I moved out of San Francisco." Sara got up and went to the window. Warrick followed her and the two of them stood there a few minutes just watching as the sun slowly made it's way out from under the horizon. 

Just as the sun was halfway out Warrick turned to Sara and watched her instead. Watched her deep concentration as she watched the glowing ball of fire rise on a new day. Sara caught him, of course, and gave him one of her gap-toothed smiles. Before they knew it they were kissing. 

"Catherine wants to bring Lindsay over later," Warrick mentioned, "Maybe get you to go out for a day of fun." 

"What'd you say?" Sara asked. 

"To be here by eleven," Warrick replied. 

Sara glared at him, "I'm not allowed to work but I'm allowed to go out and shop? Or whatever it is we're going to do?" 

"It'll be good for you," Warrick sighed, "And you're not allowed to work because it stressed you and everyone else out." 

"Fine," Sara pouted. 

They had two more minutes of silence before two-year-old Amy appeared in her nightgown and smiled and jumped into her father's arms. Sara watched as Warrick, fresh from work and not having slept a wink carried his daughter over and began preparing breakfast for her. She would have to remind him that he needed to sleep before he went back on shift that night. 

It could wait though because in these wee hours of the morning before Warrick went to try and catch a few hours of sleep and Catherine dragged Sara off to whatever she had planned they could all sit and be a family. The sunrise was over but the day was just dawning for Sara. 


End file.
